Xiao
History Xiao was created because of the union of the synthi Laura Clotte and the thari warrior Rastafa. Xiao ended up being born prematurely and, from the ordeals of childbirth, his mother, Laura, died. Before dying, Laura looked lovingly at Xiao's small form and vowed to always protect him. Xiao was raised in isolation during his early life, taught a brutal martial art by his father and cared for by his maternal uncle, Nakado. When he was allowed to roam around the village, Xiao would try to connect with the villagers, being kind to them and offering them any assistance he could. However, being a half-breed made the villagers frightened of Xiao; adults avoided him and, when they couldn't, treated him delicately while children would run from him on sight. Xiao would try to assure them he meant no harm, but in the process would inadvertently injure or even kill them with his strength. Xiao did not understand this pain he caused others. When he was six years old, Xiao asked Nakado to explain pain to him. From Nakado's explanation, Xiao believed he did know pain: the unbearable agony in his heart. From this, Nakado elaborated that physical pain, what causes one to bleed, could be cured with medicine and time, whereas pain of the heart, like Xiao experienced, could only be cured with love. Xiao, said Nakado, received love every day, from both his mother - whose spirit guided him in the right direction - and from Nakado himself. Xiao was pleased by this and went out into the village to show some love to those he'd harmed, but his efforts were met only with more fear and hate. Xiao was dismayed and went off to try and understand why he was treated as such a monster. While doing so, he was attacked by an assassin, who he fatally wounded with a trap. When he unmasked the assassin Xiao discovered it was Nakado. Xiao was devastated that Nakada, the only living person to love him, would try to kill him and asked for an explanation. Nakada replied that it was a mission given to him by Rastafa, Xiao's father, it having been decided by the tribal council that Xiao was a failed experiment that, if allowed to live, would only continue to do harm to the village and its people. Xiao tried to find solace in the fact that Nakado had been ordered to kill him, but Nakado insisted, lying to Xiao, that he volunteered and that he'd always hated Xiao for causing Laura's death. Laura had not loved Xiao either, and named him after the phrase "A devouring flame" so that he would be a curse upon the thari for what they had done to him. After this event and having killed the one who loved him Xiao decided to change the ways of his people and overcome any obstacles life would throw at him. He took a journey all across the continent, meeting various people and watching various creatures, until he finally reached his destination, the Guild of Explorers! Character Personality Xiao enjoys upsetting traditional expectations. He lives in a colorful world inspired by connections with people and ideas. His joy comes from reinterpreting these connections and experimenting with new perspectives. Thus Xiao is spontaneous to the extent that even those close to him may find him unpredictable. Not one to dwell on the past or future, he'll instead d enjoy thinking about whatever impulse will lead him to the next experience. Because of Xiao's willingness to pursue pleasure and passion, he can sometimes get involved with some risky behaviors. Still, being in tune with his environment and others means that he still usually ends up alright in the end. Though an introvert at his core, Xiao enjoys connecting with others, and has a certain kind of irresistible charm. He's good with words, knowing how to soften a heart. At the same time, he doesn't do well with "bothersome" things like criticism, and will often avoid those who find fault in his ways rather than fix himself. His close friends, of course, being the exception. Xiao is sensitive to others and values harmony. Constantly living in the moment, he is easily able to call the past the past and move on. However, he's not the best at planning ahead for the future. ''Introverted''. Though Xiao does enjoy the company of others, being overly-prolonged to interactions wears him out in the long run. He values his solitude, and has struck an amicable balance throughout his travels, being mostly on his own in his wanderings and filling his socializing fix whenever he stumbled into a settlement. ''Observant''. Despite his cloudcuckoolander tendencies, Xiao is ultimately a practical individual who is grounded in the present. He's always thinking about what's best for him and those whom he considers his friends. ''Feeling''. Xiao is caring and empathetic, placing a high emphasis on harmony. He is happiest when everyone is getting along. ''Prospecting''. With a relaxed attitude and knack for seeking adventure, it is little wonder that Xiao scored highest in this category. He doesn't like to be tied down by things like "plans" or "goals." Even if he does have one, it won't take long for him to deviate as soon as impulse takes him or a good opportunity comes along. Still, he does his best to live up to his teachers' wishes. ''Assertive''. Xiao is rarely shaken, and would likely take his lackadaisical smile with him to the executioner's scaffold. He holds a philosophy that life will bring what it does, and there's no use getting carried away by things like setbacks. On the other hand, he's not very driven. Fighting Style & Skills: Relationships Guild Accomplishments